1. Field of the Invention
A method and composition for coating construction surfaces with a single application of a cementitious material containing an admixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various efforts have been undertaken to coat masonry construction. Such efforts have included coating masonry building blocks, such as those made from cinders, slag, cement, haydite, clay, or the like, to produce an adherent and preferably dense, hard coating on at least one surface thereof.
Masonry construction is generally porous. Unfortunately, masonry construction most economically produced is the most porous and presents the greatest difficulty in applying a water-resistant or impervious finish. For example, a wall of cinder blocks has a very rough porous surface which is extremely difficult to paint or coat to produce a smooth, attractive surface. Liquid coating agents are generally difficult to apply to such a surface, thus becoming somewhat dissipated, and do not readily cover the pores to seal surface imperfections in the blocks.
Additional efforts to provide compositions useful as low-cost, thermal insulating building material have been made. Such materials generally include binders comprising cement admixed with a lightweight inorganic aggregate such as vermiculite or perlite. Unfortunately, these materials are usually porous and absorb water from the ambient atmosphere. Under temperature conditions, the deterioration in the physical properties of these materials is dramatic and substantially diminishes their usefulness. Attempts to avoid the water susceptibility includes various cements with the silicates of potassium or sodium.
Additional examples of the prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,814,836; 3,302,362; 3,336,179; 3,854,987; 4,109,032; 4,184,992; 4,198,472; 4,373,813; 4,423,096 and 4,444,595.